Easy Way Out
by rancoroftheheart
Summary: Andrea/OC Set in the second half of season 2 and slightly AU. More survivors start to show up on Hershel's land. Some good and some bad. Andrea gets attached to one and starts to feel like she has found a way out of the group. Andreacentric Possible Andrea/femOC Adventure, Drama, Horror, Tragedy, Friendship, Romance Rated M for violence, language, alcohol, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead- Easy Way Out- By: Rancoroftheheart

Chapter- Damn Cheshire Cat

AN: Andreacentric Set during the groups stay at Hershel's Farm on a altered timeline. Inspired by "Easy Way Out" by Gotye.

"Andrea!" Dale called out to the retreating figure. It was late and even though he was mad at the woman he didn't want her wondering off into the night and getting hurt.

"Shove off Dale!" She huffed and kept up her fast walk until she couldn't even see the farm. She was beyond pissed at him for not giving her gun. Sure Hershel didn't want them to carry guns around but even before showing up on the farm he and the others had been treating her like a child. Watching her, getting on to her when she made decisions, and still controlling her property. Hell if she HAD decided to end things she would have already taken a bullet to the head. Why didn't they understand that she was just angry? She should allowed to be angry. But she couldn't help but wish for an easy way out; way to break free of the group without messing things up more.

She sighed and stopped on the road and kicked at some of the loose gravel. The sky was beautiful, stars shining, breeze blowing, and yet it's all a false peace. She put her hands behind her head and stretched a bit.

She looked around and wondered how far she could actually get without them. Go out on her own with no one to rule her decisions and to judge her.

Andrea repeated her stretch and watched the stars; she knew that if she didn't return soon she might cause a panic at the farm and she certainly didn't want someone to get hurt because of-

"Hello there."

She froze, her eyes widened, and she turned to look at her side where the woman's voice had come from.

There she was…a woman with dark hair pulled into a long ponytail with a light weight jacket, pack on the ground by her booted feet, bow and arrows strapped to her back. The woman was watching Andrea with a small smile on her lips and head cocked to the side.

Andrea realized she was waiting for a response, "Uh, hi?"

The smile grew larger and the woman stepped forward slowly with her hand outstretched for a shake. As Andrea slowly broke from her stretch that she had been frozen in she grasped the woman's hand, "I'm Tess."

"Andrea."

Andrea knew her face had to mirror the shock she was still in. The woman had come out of nowhere. Literally; If she had been a snake-or a walker… She was pretty excited despite her shock, besides Hershel and his family they hadn't come across any other survivors in a very long time.

Andrea pulled her hand away from the woman when she realized she had been holding It for far too long, the woman didn't seem to mind, "Uhmm, " Andrea cleared her throat, "Where is your group?"

Tess shook her head, "I don't have one."

"Oh." She wanted to offer to take her to the farm. It wasn't like she could just leave her here right? But then again Hershel would stroke out on her if she brought a stranger to the house without permission. She growled and ran her fingers through her blonde curled hair.

"Something wrong, Sweetie?" Tess stood in front of Andrea, her brows furrowed, and she looked utterly concerned.

Andrea wasn't sure why she felt her face get hot for a second there, "Wha-why?"

Tess's stance and overall features relaxed some, "You were… growling." She ended the statement with a small smile.

Andrea suddenly realized that the woman was rather pretty, she couldn't really tell her actual hair or eye color with just a partial moon lighting everything but the woman had ivory skin and striking features. She suddenly wished for the ability to surf for nice outfits; she was sure this woman would look amazing in anything since she already did in tattered jeans, tank, and lightweight jacket for God's sake…dammit she was staring and zoning again. But once again the woman didn't seem to mind at all and this helped put Andrea at ease.

"I…can't just take you to our camp without permission." She felt like a bitch as she said it out loud.

"I see." The woman looked around and up the road, "I'm guessing you came from the farm up the road? The one with lights on and people guarding it?"

Andrea practically gaped and nodded slowly, "How did-"

"I've been in the area for a few days; wasn't sure how to present myself without being perceived as a threat. But seeing you walking about I thought I'd take a chance."

The blonde watched her.

"It was now or never. If I cannot visit your farm then I will continue on."

Andrea felt slightly panicked at the thought of the woman leaving, "No! I mean, please, let me tell them about you and bring Hershel, the owner of the farm to meet you?"

Tess nodded, "Alright, I'll wait here until you return."

Andrea smiled and starting walking back to the farm, she turned and walked backwards some to look back at the interesting woman, "You promise not to leave?"

"I promise."

"I'll be back real soon!" Andrea turned around and broke into a run.

R

"Hershel!" Andrea ran through the yard, the camp empty with everyone inside talking about fuel issues. She practically flew through the front door and into the den where everyone was congregated, "Hershel!"

Shane, Rick, T-Dog, Hershel, and Daryl all jumped up, ready for bad news. Lori, Carol, and everyone else looked surprised and worried.

Rick crossed the room to her and put a hand on the winded woman, "Andrea what is it?! Didn't something happen? Are you hurt?"

She shrugged off his hand and tried to catch up on some air, "No-no, I'm fine! I found a survivor! Hershel? Can I bring her to the farm?!"

Murmurs broke out and they were all asking questions at the same time. Rick and Shane managed to calm the room enough for Hershel to address the woman.

"A survivor where?"

"On the road!" She was still winded but excited.

"How many are there?"

"Just one. A woman, her name is Tess."

Shane clicked his tongue, "You expect me to believe a woman is out there surviving on her OWN? She has a group out there, this is a trap."

Rick shook his head, "Shane don't jump to conclusions. She could be good at dodging Walkers, we've all managed."

Maggie and a few of the home's residents squirmed as Rick called them Walkers.

Hershel was about to speak but Andrea, who's mood was now reversed jumped in, "No Shane, it's not a trap! She's a woman who travels ALONE." She looked at Rick, her tone calmer as she addressed him, "She knows how to stay hidden; she literally came out of nowhere. There was no one on that road then a second later she was right next to me! She didn't make a sound!"

Shane scoffed, "Ha, you sure this woman was real? I've never met a quiet woman." Daryl smiled a second before receiving a glare from Andrea.

Hershel sat down in his rocking chair, "We'll go see her in the morning. Light will help against a possible ambush."

Rick voiced his agreement and mentioned who could go and how many weapons. Andrea went really quiet. Maggie and Lori noticed and watched her. It was like she was suddenly paralyzed.

Andrea couldn't fathom how these people could do that to a woman out there alone when she's waiting for them out in the open. She suddenly thought of a Walker attacking her before morning; a vision of her lying on the pavement bleeding out as those nasty things fed on her. Her ivory skin stained with bright red-

"NO!" Everyone stopped and looked at the woman.

"We have to go tonight! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER!? I promised to be back with you Hershel; right now! Not waiting. It'll be hours!"

Hershel frowned, "I'm sorry Andrea, but our minds are made up. Rick I suggest you calm her till morning."

Andrea made a move for a set of truck keys but Shane blocked her and Rick tried to calm her, "Andrea, you said she can stay hidden. She's been okay this long she will be fine till morning."

Andrea shook her head but couldn't made coherent words form in her mind so she didn't open her mouth.

Lori stood up and grabbed Andrea's wrist, "Come up stairs with me." The blonde tried to pull away but decided to follow.

R

In the bathroom Lori had Andrea wash her face and sit on the edge of the bathtub until she calmed down.

Lori sat next to her, "It's nice seeing you fight for something other than getting that gun of yours."

Andrea snorted.

Lori laughed quietly, "I'll stay up with you till we leave out okay? If I don't Rick's likely to cuff you so you don't run off."

Andrea knew it was true, "He still might have too."

"Fine, I'll go tell him. Either way you're not getting to that woman until morning."

Lori got up and as her fingers reached the bathroom door knob Andrea spoke, "Tess. That woman's name is Tess. You all complain about our humanity but I seem to be the only one worried about her."

Lori turned and looked at the woman; she hadn't seen her look this way since Amy. The woman sighed and sat back down next to her on the tub. Lori put an arm around Andrea's shoulders, "I'm so sorry. I…am worried. I can't imagine waiting out in the open without anyone to help me. She must be a strong woman though… You know we have to take extra precautions…sometimes unnecessary and sometime lifesaving."

Andrea nodded and the two prepared for a long night of waiting.

R

Tess sat on her heels on the side of the road. It had been close to an hour since Andrea ran towards the farm. She wondered if maybe the woman had been hurt on her way. She fought her racing pulse at the thought and walked down the road and up the driveway towards the farm until it was visible. She pulled out a pair of binoculars from her bag and could just make out Andrea's form inside the front room with people. She sighed in relief and went back to her spot and sat on her heels again.

As the hours slowly slid by she began to pace and sing in a whisper to drive off the silence, "Brain-dead from boredom, I'm led to distraction…" She bobbed her head and hummed quietly as she began walking on the main road away from the farm.

R

Andrea jumped out of the back of the blue pickup; Daryl, Shane and Glenn follow her but stay near the truck unlike her. Rick climbs out of the driver seat and tries to keep Andrea close to just in case but she runs to the spot in the road she was sure she left the woman. Hershel gets out of the passenger seat and leans against the hood.

"Tess!"

Rick shushes her; she scrunches her nose at him, and walks around calling the woman's name from time to time.

They wait for an hour. Glenn sitting on top of the truck with Dale's binoculars on; scanning both stretches for any sign of the woman or Walkers, "Well, if this is a trap they reallllly suck."

Rick and Hershel chuckled but both were worried that they had made a mistake waiting to help the woman Andrea had found. Rick tried to be positive, talking loud enough that the blonde rocking back and forth on her heels with a pissed off look on her face could hear him, "She's gotta be fine, no blood stains so there wasn't a fight."

"Fine like Sophia?"

No one spoke a word for another hour. Even Shane, who decided to nap in the bed of the truck.

R

Glenn pulled the binoculars away and rubbed his tired eyes, "I think I see her." He looked again and could see what kinda looked like a woman running towards them. She was a good distance away but seemed to be running pretty fast.

Andrea had jumped up and climbed the truck the second the words, "I think I see" left his mouth. She grabbed the lenses from him; practically strangling him with the strap as she looked through. She zoomed in more and about ten seconds later she started to laugh, "It's her!" She jumped down from the hood as Shane and Daryl stood up in the back of the truck and Rick and Hershel got out again.

"Tess!"

The woman sped up and when she was a little closer Andrea ran to greet her, "You're okay!"

Tess smiled, "Ofcourse!"

Andrea couldn't help herself, when Tess reached her she grabbed the woman and hugged her tight. As she did she noted that the woman had almost black hair, beautiful green eyes, and still very ivory skin.

Tess laughed and hugged her back, "Very nice to see you too!" She waved at the men watching them and pulled away from the blonde slowly, "I'm sorry I worried you," she whispered and she held her at arm length, "I'm glad you came back."

Andrea smiled and nodded, "Come on, you need to meet Hershel. I can yell at you later."

The two approached the truck and Hershel walked up to her, "Ma'am," he held out his hand and she shook it with a lighthearted nod.

"Good morning sir."

"Hershel Greene."

"Tess Hollander."

He sized her up. She was wearing faded, torn, tight jeans with brown leather boot reaching her mid-calf. She had a light blue zip-up jacket on. But it wasn't her clothes that caught his attention. It was her physical appeal, but most of all it was the recurve bow on her back and the quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She nodded when she noticed his attention on her bow. She took off her pack and then the bow and arrows. She held them out for him to hold.

He raised his brows in surprise, as did Shane. Shane was about to do everything possible to get this woman accepted into their group. He wanted her in his tent; at least once…maybe twice.

Rick wanted to laugh; this woman was already managing to win Hershel's favor. He sent up a silent prayer for the poor albeit luck soul that this woman might pursue.

Daryl watched on with slight disbelief, especially when he glanced Andrea's way, he practically snorted as he elbowed Glenn and whispered, "Look at Andrea, grinnin like a damn cheshire cat."

Glenn laughed and tried to listen to Hershel and Tess talk.

The two talked about the bow for a really long time and something no one else could quite catch until he just nodded at her and handed it back to her, "Well come on then, you'll get the same treatment as my other guests."

"Really? I can stay for a while? No other questions-"

"I'm sure you'll get more questions than you can handle once you're at the farm."

R

AN: Please leave reviews!? They motivate me to keep a fanfiction going! :) thank you so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed what I have up so far?


	2. Chapter 2

The Walking Dead- Easy Way Out- By: Rancoroftheheart

Chapter- Thinking Ahead

AN: Still inspired by Gotye's Easy Way Out song! Give it a listen! KK! Thanks Anatomicalheart for giving me the ego boost after you read the first chappy! Love you! Xoxo! I hope everyone that read the first part is interested enough to keep reading! Please enjoy this new chapter and leave me reviews guys! Also, I am sorry about not updating often!

Lori and Maggie jump up from their sitting position on the porch as they see the truck coming down the road, "Their back!"

Beth, Carol, Patricia, Carl, T-Dog, and Jimmy all joined the two women who were now waiting in the yard.

Hershel pulled the truck into the yard and put it in park. As he climbed out he was greeted by a relieved Maggie who then made a beeline for Glenn. Hershel pretended to not notice for now.

Lori greeted Rick as she got out of the passenger side of the truck, she gave him a kiss and looked over as Tess and Andrea jumped out of the back of the truck with Daryl and Shane.

Andrea was saying something to Tess that had her laughing and had put Shane in a foul mood.

Lori walked up to Tess and held out her hand, "Tess, I'm Lori. It's nice to meet you."

Tess took the woman's hand without hesitation and shook it with a grin on her face, "It's nice to meet you too Lori!"

Shane mumbled something about not getting enough respect and walked to the porch to cool his temper.

Carol watched and wondered sadly if this newcomer would distract everyone's search for her baby.

Carl watched the woman with wide eyes as he stood next to his dad.

Tess went around and exchanged 'Hellos' with everyone. She was cheery up till the last one. Carol. She was pleasant but Tess could tell something was wrong.

"Carol, I'm sorry but are you alright? Did I upset you?"

Carol fingered the top of her shirt collar out of nervous habit and shook her head. She frowned and looked away embarrassed and upset.

Daryl scratched the back of his neck, "Naw, you didn't say nothing wrong or anything. Carol's little girl has been missing for a few days now."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I saw the searching- If I had known you were searching for a child-."

Hershel frowned, "You've been watching us?"

Tess nodded solemnly, "Yes. I didn't want to rush in…some groups aren't worth meeting."

Rick had his arm over Carl's shoulder, "You've come across other groups?"

"Yes, some I wish I hadn't."

Andrea knew something was up; the woman seemed to want to withdraw from the conversation. Maggie and Lori picked up on it too. Rick was about to ask something but Lori interrupted, "Well, everyone come inside and eat then you can organize another search for Sophia."

R

Everyone was at the dinner table except for Tess. Small talk was exchanged but Andrea sat there and played with her food, wondering where her new friend was.

"I'm going to go check her. Be right back."

Shane stood up, "I'll do it."

Andrea stopped and looked at him, "Sit back down Shane," she said through gritted teeth and she left the room and climbed the stairs.

She reached the bathroom door but didn't hear anything on the other side of it, "Tess?"

There was no response so she tried the door handle, it didn't turn, "Tess? Are you okay in there?"

Tess was sitting on the bathroom floor leaning against the tub when she heard footsteps approach and Andrea's voice.

She rubbed her face and eyes, trying to get rid of signs that she had been crying.

"Tess? Please open the door?"

She stood, sighed, and opened the door, "Hey."

Andrea frowned at the woman when she saw her red eyes and nose, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just… let's go eat." As she passed the blonde she grabbed her elbow, "No, Tess, tell me what's wrong." She gently pulled her inside the bathroom.

Tess pulled away and leaned against the wall, refusing to look Andrea in the eyes; she pulled her hair free from her hair tie and walked to the sink. She turned on the faucet and scrubbed her face. She turned to look at the concerned woman staring her down through the mirror. Tess leaned against the sink and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed. I have not been around kind people in a while. I'm just…emotional right now."

Andrea nodded and walked up to the woman, "It's alright. Come here." Andrea tucked a strand of the woman's long dark hair behind her ear and pulled her into a warm hug. "It's okay."

Tess closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the woman, she nuzzled her hair and sighed, "Thank you."

Andrea hugged her tighter before letting go, "Anytime. Now let's go eat huh?" Andrea had a feeling Tess's reasons for being upset may have had to do with other things too but she understood being emotional considering all the shit any survivor has gone through.

"Yeah." Tess pulled her hair back into a ponytail as they made their way down to the dining room.

Hershel took a sip of water, "Everything alright Miss Hollander?"

"Yes, I'm feeling better now."

Lori and Maggie exchanged looks as the women sat down. Tess is sitting between Andrea and Shane. He leans in and whispers in her ear. Whatever it was that he said to her caused her to stare at him quite a bit throughout the meal and earn curious looks from several of the survivors. The stare she had been sending his way wasn't one of curiosity or attraction but like she didn't know what to make of the man.

R

Most everyone retires to either their room within the house or to their shelters in the front yard. Tess had insisted she do the kitchen cleaning since she is new and as a way to express her thanks for the wonderful meal and temporary shelter.

She absent mindedly dried a few more dishes when she heard someone walking into the kitchen, "Hey."

She dried the dish faster when she heard Shane's voice call to her. When she heard the door shut and faint footsteps she had hope it was Andrea.

"Hi Shane." She heard someone else come in behind him and stay really quiet and judging by how Shane was acting he hadn't heard anything other than her washing and drying dishes.

He smirked and stood next to her, leaning against the kitchen counter, "So? You wanna sleep in my tent tonight?"

She picked up another plate to dry and looked over at him, "I was planning on setting up my own tent. I have extra gear stashed by the road."

"Why you got it stashed there?"

"I put it there last night when I realized Andrea wasn't coming back till morning. It was my backup if I wasn't let onto the farm."

"Why didn't you grab it when we picked you up?"

"I wanted to make sure Hershel didn't change his mind."

He leaned in closer, "I like that. You're a smart woman. You think ahead."

Andrea had followed Shane into the house when she saw him sneak out of his tent and towards the house. She just knew he'd be bothering Tess and it worked out because she needed to discuss sleeping arrangements with her anyway. Till then she was content on listening in.

"Thanks."

Shane lifted his hand and touched her hip, he looped his finger with her belt and pulled her to him, "I can help you set up your tent another night, but for now I'd like for you to stay with me."

She turned her face when he tried to kiss her and she put the last dish away to her side, "I'm not interested."

"Kay so I know you were 'plannin' on staying in your tent but I think I can change your mind."

She pulled his hand away from her hip and walked away, "Hey. Come on now," he murmured to her.

She turned around, "Goodnight Shane."

He grabbed her arm, he wasn't rough but she flinched a bit, not that he noticed, "Tess. It's not like I want a relationship I just want a couple of good fucks." He pulled her closer, "I can make you forget about all the shit out there. Even if it's for a few nights."

She pushed him away with a tight lipped smile and hoped it hadn't been her imagination that someone had come in behind her…she could really use someone as a distraction right about now, "Thanks for the offer but I'll pass."

Andrea took that as her moment to walk in, "Hey! What offer?"

Shane growled, "Nothing," And walked out of the kitchen and house with heavy treads.

Andrea walked up to Tess, "You alright?"

"Mmmhmm."

Andrea nodded, "Good, so,… where are you sleeping tonight? There's the RV if you want…with Dale, Glenn, and me." She ended it with an award winning smile.

They were on the porch when she finished speaking, Tess smiled at her, "Thank you but I have a tent of my own, I just have to grab it from by the road. It's nice of you to offer." She leaned in and kissed Andrea gently on the cheek before making her way from the porch and heading towards the road.

Andrea hugged herself and smiled the whole way back to the RV to get some sleep.

Tess crossed made her way down the drive, Dale watched her, and she watched Andrea climb into the RV. She sighed to herself and sang softly, "Putting on a brave face, trying not to listen to the voices in the back of my head…"

R

AN: KK! I wanted to type more but I think that's a pretty good place to transition to the next chapter. Which I've already started btw, there will be more funny interactions between A and T in this one. Sorry to Shane lovers but he's gonna be a douche for a while.

Please leave reviews and comments! Thanks to those who have so far and for the private messages regarding the ff. Love feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

The Walking Dead- Easy Way Out- By: Rancoroftheheart

Chapter- Mental Notes

AN: It's 11pm but I have this cup of coffee and TWD on my mind. Sooooo…

Tess finished the last portion of her light weight, heavy-duty tent; she set it close to the RV but far enough away to have a little privacy. She tossed her bow, arrows, and now two bags into the entrance and looked towards the RV. Dale was on top keeping watch, he waved and nodded his goodnight. She waved back and climbed inside.

R

It didn't take long for Tess to fall asleep. A couple hours in and she started to dream. In her dream she was walking alone down a long road, singing to herself. After a bit another voice joined in and a smile spread across her face. She looked up to catch sight of light blonde curls and blue eyes. The woman leaned in and kissed her lightly and hugged her. Tess felt her heart swell but felt like something was off. She hugged her back anyway but for some reason she didn't feel like she should. It confused her in her sleepy dream state and the pressure on her stomach caused her to wake.

Shane was straddling her and kissing her neck, "Hey girl, I figured you knew Andrea was listening in and you didn't want her to know about us."

"_Us_? No, get out of-"

He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. She tried to push him away but he held her down and covered her mouth, "Shhhshhhshhh. Tess, stay calm. It'll be fun."

She growled at him and tried to pry him away and tried to not panic. She took a nasally breath, mouth still covered, and she stopped moving.

"That's it." He laughed and smiled at her.

R

Andrea was woken up by Dale to switch for look out. "Here, wake up Rick next."

"Alright." She rubbed her eyes and complained with him a bit about wanting to hold the rifle while on watch and climbed to the top of the camper and took a seat. She noticed the new tent nearby and smiled thinking about Tess.

R

Shane ran his hand over Tess's stomach and removed his other from her mouth to remove his own shirt and started to undo his belt buckle. Tess took another breath and decided to play along just enough to get him away from her. She acted like she was going to help him take off his pants. He lifted himself off of her to allow room to shed all his clothes and then hers. But instead, just as his pants started to fall Tess punched him in his lower gut. He grunted and she unzipped the tent and literally kicked him out onto the grass.

Andrea looked over just in time to see a partially undressed Shane flail out of the tent and land on his ass. He cursed at her in a hushed tone. Tess climbed out of the tent and stood over him, she threw his shirt at his face and spoke in a calm voice, "You need to learn how to tell when a woman is _not interested_ in you."

He stood up, cradling his stomach and grabbing his shirt, "Fine, fucking bitch. I get it now, thanks for clearin' it up for me." He ended with another swear and headed to his own tent.

Andrea looked on, torn between wanting to laugh about him getting turned down and having his pride being snuffed out and wanting to shoot him for sneaking into Tess's tent in the first place. She was about to get up and check on her, chase Shane really quick, and call on Rick if Tess was hurt but the woman turned her attention to her so she waited.

Tess crossed her arms and glared at the retreating figure; she blew at the strands of hair in her way and ran a hand through her long locks. She glanced at the RV to catch a familiar set of eyes watching her. Tess made her way to the RV; she climbed the ladder and sat next to Andrea. She sat there Indian style and looked out across the fields.

Andrea looked around with her for a while, "I'll shoot his ass the first chance I get."

"No. I think he gets the message now."

"He was a cop. He shouldn't have to receive the message that way."

"Really? A cop? Asshole."

Andrea grabbed the woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" I can grab you another chair if you'd like?"

"No, this is fine."

"Tess…did he hurt you?" She shook her head, "Hey-"

"Andrea," Tess scooted closer and looked up and the higher seated woman for a second before leaning her head on Andrea's leg just above her knee, "He didn't hurt me. He just needed a push out of my tent is all."

Andrea closed her eyes at the contact and sighed before opening them and reached out to rest her hand on Tess's head, "Okay, but know I'm not going to let him act like that around you. I will beat the shit out of him as many times as it takes." As she kept watch, Tess fell asleep leaning on her, and Andrea amused herself by playing with soft strands of hair under her fingertips and thoughts of how to confront and torture Shane.

Once her watch was over she woke Tess and the two separated for the remainder of the evening.

Tess checked her tent before climbing in. Andrea and Rick traded off and she fought the urge to tell him what happened with Shane and Tess but had a feeling that Tess would want to handle this on her own…she was after all dealing with Shane pretty well so far. And of course she was going to serve as protection if needed.

The blonde rested up knowing that in the morning Daryl and T-Dog would be back from a night search for Sophia and the she would be in one of the parties at daylight if they don't come back with the sweet girl in tow.

R

Andrea half-woke up to the feeling of something soft tickling her face. She scrunched her nose in her sleepy state and kept her eyes closed as she batted whatever softness was tickling her. She opened one eye slowly to see bright green eyes staring into her own only a few inches away. Stray dark strands from her sloppy ponytail were ghosting across her face.

Tess let out a small laugh, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

Andrea closed her eye and batted at Tess's hair attacking her and gently pushed the woman away so she could attempt sit up, "We have to get ready to leave soon." Blonde curls bobbed in understanding and she sat up without fully opening her eyes and hadn't realized how close Tess still was. Their foreheads bumped and Tess laughed as she held her head, mirroring the actions of the very sleepy blonde.

"Ugh." Andrea scolded the woman with a glance instead of words. Tess removed her hand to reveal a reddening spot and smirked, "Sorry your highness. Get ready, I'll see you outside." She leaned in and softly kissed the red spot on Andrea's forehead and left the RV.

Andrea touched her forehead again and smiled before changing clothes and grabbing her straw cowgirl hat and a crowbar. She and Glen talked a little while getting ready and he fought the urge to pick on her about how she had woken up. He was pretty sure she didn't know he seen the entire exchange and wondered if girls normally acted that way around one another. He figured he'd ask Maggie about it later.

R

In the yard the group was crowded around the hood of Hershel's red truck looking at a map of the area. A tired Daryl and T-Dog were leaning on the driver's side drinking water and talking with Carol. Tess climbed out of her tent and started walking towards the group; she frowned at the lack of the blonde's presence within the group.

She was going to turn back and wait on her but she was waved over by Rick. Shane turned to look at her and could barely contain himself. He wanted to whistle at her but figured she'd get pissed. And he sure as hell didn't want her yelling at him about last night in front of everyone. He did take the time to look at her. She was wearing a different pair of jeans as tight as or maybe tighter than her previous pair. They were a really dark denim with less holes. She had on her same pair of mid-calf dark brown leather boots. She wore a dark green tank top and dark brown leather arm guard for her bow. She had her hair pulled back; some in a series of braids pulled back into a ponytail. Her bow was on her back along with a full quiver and a short machete on her right side.

Carl almost fell off the truck when he saw her and Lori had to contain a laugh when she realized why.

Maggie watched her carefully and made sure Glenn wasn't paying any more attention to her then necessary and she was happy that he wasn't.

Rick nodded at her, "Good morning, Tess."

She flashed a smile, "Good morning Rick, everyone. What's the plan? Where am I searching?"

Carol gripped herself into a hug, not knowing how to react to the woman's eagerness to search for her baby. She was happy of course but utterly grief ridden by the thoughts of Sophia being out there alone or worse.

Dale was standing next to her and he gave her shoulder a gentle pat and squeeze when her noticed her falling to darker thoughts.

Rick looked down at the map resting on the truck's hood, "Glenn and Maggie are going to search this. Maggie knows the land exceptionally well there." He moved his finger North on the map, "Andrea and I will search here and cover the half Daryl and T-Dog didn't get to." He pointed to a different area, "Tess and Shane will search here. Maggie and Hershel agree that it's within range for Sophia to seek shelter from Walkers."

Andrea had approached the group during the plan; she adjusted her tank top and light jacket and fixed her hat. She froze and felt a surge of anger hit when she heard Rick pair Shane and Tess. She stood close behind Tess, "I don't want you to be alone with him."

Tess turned to look at her; Andrea wasn't sure why a simple movement like that caused her to lose her breath, "I rather search with you anyway." Andrea nodded and fought an oncoming blush.

Rick put his Sheriff Deputy hat on to mess with Carl who was trying to get it back, "Any questions or concerns about terrain?"

Tess didn't hesitate, "I want to search with Andrea instead."

Shane frowned and crossed his arms, "Too bad."

Rick gave Carl back the hat, "There a specific reason?"

Rick waited for her answer and so did the group. Lori and Dale both had a feeling that something happened between the woman and Shane to make her not want to be around him.

Tess shifted her weight to one foot, "It's what I want… I want to be with Andrea."

The sentence made Andrea finally blush and she was thankful that no one was watching her. Or so she thought. Glenn made another mental note.

Rick was about to assert his role as makeshift leader when Lori stopped him. She just knew something was up between Andrea, Shane, and Tess, "Rick? I don't see any harm in letting them search together. They can hold their own. You and Shane search together instead?"

Rick thought on it and agreed reluctantly; hoping he wouldn't regret it later. He felt bad not having a man paired with a woman for extra protection. He didn't voice his concern because he knew it was sexist but he also hated the thought of another woman in the group falling to harm.

As welcome as the step in from Lori was by the two women it was taken wrong by Shane. He convinced himself that Lori did it because she didn't want him alone in the woods with the pretty new face. He grinned at the thought and agreed to the change without fuss.

Tess nodded to Rick and walked off to grab rations and water while Andrea memorized the map of the area they were headed off to. They left the group before being 'officially' released but no one minded the eagerness considering the reason for the search.

R

The two women jumped one of the many fences on the property and walked beside each other. Tess took off her bow and ran her finger along the drawstring as she walked, "I'll make sure to thank Lori. I think she knows I don't want to be around Shane."

Andrea looked away, "I'm not sure that's why she did it."

"Oh, she didn't want you and Rick searching together? That makes sense." Andrea stopped and stared.

Tess kept walking and fiddling with her bow for a bit before realizing the other woman had stopped and was offended. She put her bow where it belonged, "Oh. What…I meant that you are a very beautiful woman and I'd imagine she might feel threatened by that…not that she's not pretty… just that Rick is a maaaaaan. I'm not implying you would do anything wrong." Tess had gotten red in the face trying to smooth things over.

Andrea closed the gap and sighed, "Well maybe. That might have been the reason she'd ask for the change but I was thinking she might not want Shane out here with you."

Green eyes met blue as they climbed another fence.

"Wait…Lori is with Shane too?"

They both looked for Walkers as they spoke and neared the woods that would take them to their search area. Andrea took it upon herself to fill in Tess about Lori's and Shane's relationship before Rick joined the group after a rough patch in Atlanta and was reunited with his family etc. Tess listened intently and Andrea realized just how much she missed having someone to talk with, gossip to, joke around, and just be herself with. She felt a blush coming on but kept telling her what she knew about their relationship and how Rick didn't know anything had gone on between them.

R

Maggie took one last sip from her water bottle before putting it in Glenn's bag. He had been strangely quiet even with them being in the woods. They had been searching for any signs of Sophia for hours and had yet to come across any threats. So they would drift in and out of hushed conversation. They were taking a break, both with their backs to opposite sides of the same tree to keep look out just in case.

"Glenn, are you okay?"

He rubbed some sweat from his face and neck, "Um-I've been thinking about asking your take on…something."

She rolled her eyes at his vague answer, "What kind of somethin'?"

"Well-" he hesitated, "it has something to do with Tess."

She raised a brow hoping she wasn't about to get worried over their relationship, "What?"

"Andrea and Tess."

She turned around and looked at him, "Just ask your question."

He swallowed, "Okay. Have you noticed something between them?"

"Somethin' between them…like what exactly?"

He watched the trees, "I dunno. I've been making mental notes to ask you about. Do they act like friends should act?"

Maggie felt like she exactly where this was going and already wanted to smack his pervy self, "What sorta mental notes?"

"Well, Andrea blushes a lot around her. Tess calls her pet names like Sleeping Beauty and I've seen her kiss her…her forehead. They stare a lot too."

"Aw you're seeing things. Men see two single, pretty women get along well and automatically want them to be gay for each other."

Glenn looked horribly offended, "What? No! -," he lowered his voice, "Nooooo, I just…I haven't seen two friends act that way and was wondering what you thought is all."

"Mmhmm. I think their just two fast friends that are happy to of run meet each other. I mean what are the odds of making a real, good friend when the world has practically ended?"

"I guess. Yeah. What were our odds? That'd we'd meet and fall in love?"

Maggie grinned and rounded the tree to plant a sweet kiss on his lips, "Come on Romeo, let's keep searchin'."

R

AN: Review please? I'd like to know what you think! I'm also trying to decide just how long I want this fic to continue…if you like it and want to me keep updating let me know please? Thanks!


End file.
